


Sophia Black (A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Story)

by Pinktree26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktree26/pseuds/Pinktree26
Summary: Sophia Black, daughter of the mass murderer, Sirius Black. Left on the doorstep of Remus Lupin, Sophia soon finds out she’s a daughter of Artemis, makes friends and enemies, attends school with Harry Potter and others. (Read this book first before reading Sophia Black Back In Time and Sophia Black Back to the Future, otherwise Back In Time and Back to the Future won’t make sense.)





	1. Prologue

Sophia Moon Black, daughter of Sirius Orion Black and Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Forest, and Hunt. She had been left on Remus Lupin’s doorstep the same night that Lily and James died. Sirius knew he was going to be hunted down because everyone believed he was the Secret-Keeper. So he left a note for his lycanthrope friend and left his daughter for him to raise. 

Remus Lupin had taken good care of Sophia for the first six years of her life before a man named Mr. Brunner knocked on his door in the middle of the night. 

Remus walked downstairs, holding his wand tightly in one hand. He opened the door and saw a man sitting in a wheelchair. 

“May I come in?” the man asked. 

Remus hesitated before opening the door and letting the man in. The man stopped at the dining table and waited for Remus to sit down before speaking. 

“My name is Mr. Brunner. To others, I am known as Chiron. I am here to talk to you about Sophia Moon Black. She is in danger the longer she stays here. I have to take her to a safe camp in America. She will be able to come and visit over the school years, but she must be kept safe. I trust by now you know there is something different about her. She is a demigod, the only child of Artemis in history. Monsters will come for her, to kill her,” Chiron/Mr. Brunner warned. 

Remus paled at the thought of his little girl getting attacked and killed. He looked up at Sophia as she entered the room. 

“Uncle Remus, who is this?” Sophia asked, looking at Chiron. 

“Hello, Sophia. I’m Chiron, the activities director at Camp Half-Blood. You, my dear, are a demigod child of Artemis, the only one in history. You are in danger. If you are to survive, you must come with me to camp. We can train you to protect yourself,” Chiron said. 

“You’re a centaur,” Sophia told him, eyeing the wheelchair with suspicion. 

Chiron laughed and stood, revealing his centaur form. Remus’ jaw dropped and he turned to look at Sophia. 

“How did you know?” Remus asked her. 

“Demigods can see through the Mist. We are very observant when we want to be,” Sophia said with a shrug. “You know you bought me that Greek mythology book. That’s where I learned about all the gods and goddesses, demigods, monsters, all of it.”

Remus frowned at her before looking at the centaur. 

“I will allow her to go only if you promise to return her to me for the school years,” he said. 

“Of course. Besides, it is her choice whether she stays year round or just over summer,” Chiron told him. 

Sophia walked over to the centaur, a small bag over her shoulder. Chiron held out his hand, which she took. Sophia climbed onto Chiron’s back and was about to leave before she gave Remus a big hug. 

“I will be back. Don’t worry,” Sophia said with a smile. 

Remus kissed her head lightly and stepped back, watching the centaur carry his little girl away from him. 

“Until next school year,” he whispered, watching them disappear into the night.


	2. Camp Half-Blood

Sophia held onto Chiron’s shoulders as he ran, melding the distance. Within thirty minutes, they had reached the United States. They landed on a beach and walked into a valley. What Sophia saw made her jaw drop. 

A large house with about three stories stood over everything else. There were twelve cabins in a U-shape around a fire pit. A little farther from the cabins was an amphitheater. There was an arena with straw dummies lined up. There was an archery range, a race track, an infirmary, an armory, stables, a volleyball pit, and an arts-and-craft building. 

One of the cabins was glowing a soft silver color. One looked old and worn down with a caduceus over the door. One was painted a gaudy red with a boar’s head over the door. One looked like the stone had been hewn from the ocean floor. Sophia knew they each represented a god or goddess. She frowned, sliding down from Chiron’s back. 

“Where am I going to stay?” Sophia asked. 

“In the Artemis cabin, the one glowing silver,” Chiron said, pointing to it. 

Sophia walked over and opened the door. Stepping inside, she saw that there was a soft animal fur rug on the hardwood floor. The walls were painted to look like a forest. The smell of cedar and pine permeated through the room. There were a few beds with silver coverings. A wardrobe held forest colored hunting outfits that were exactly Sophia’s size. A silver bow and matching quiver of arrows was leaning next to the wardrobe with a sword. A pair of daggers and a set of throwing knives were laying on the floor next to them. Chiron left and closed the door gently behind him. 

Sophia picked up the bow and selected an arrow. She scanned the room and found a target on the wall. She aimed at it and released. The arrow hit the very edge of the target but hit the target nonetheless. Sophia decided to keep trying until she hit the bullseye a few dozen times before going to sleep. 

The next morning, she woke up early and dressed in a new hunting outfit. She strapped the quiver to her back, the sword at her waist, the daggers at her hip and the throwing knives across her chest. She picked up her bow and headed outside. The early morning sun shone on her face as she made her way to the archery range. She started to train until she never missed the bullseye. Then she switched to her throwing knives and daggers. They all hit the bullseye after a while. 

She retrieved her weapons and frowned. She needed someone to spar with. She turned and made her way to the pavilion she now saw. She sat down at a table engraved with a moon. She looked up as others made their way in at the sound of a conch horn. 

“We must welcome our newest member, Sophia Black,” Chiron said, gesturing for Sophia to stand. 

As she did, she glanced up and caught sight of a glowing moon over her head. 

“All hail Sophia Black, daughter of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Forest, and Hunt,” Chiron announced, as the campers knelt before her. 

For the rest of the day, Sophia was training with Luke Castellan, from the Hermes cabin. He taught her everything she needed to know about the sword and daggers. By the end of the month, she had grown to be a better fighter than Luke himself. She had added a twist to the fighting styles and personalized them. She had made friends with Connor and Travis Stoll and Luke Castellan, sons of Hermes, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Selena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, Grover Underwood, satyr, and Will Solace, son of Apollo. When it came time for her to leave camp and head back to Remus’, her demigod friends gave her a very special goodbye party. 

The whole camp knew who her father was, knew she was a witch. They had thrown a party that combined both sides of her. The demigods had dressed up as typical looking wizards and witches, with pointy hats and starry robes. There were a few dressed in Greek armor with weapons attached. And finally, it was time for Chiron to take Sophia back. 

She had packed a leather bag with ambrosia and nectar in case of emergencies. Two hunting outfits were in the bag as well. She had added a second quiver of arrows to the bag in addition to the one on her back. She was carrying her weapons on her person when she mounted on of the pegasi, Nightfall. Together, the two of them took off into the night sky, heading over the ocean to home.


End file.
